Not So Lonely (Maybe)
by theoddcouple
Summary: Francis, Gilbert and Antonio are all a little lonely. They'd never admit it, though. Their love lives unfold before you in this (probably crappy) three-shot. (T for slightly adult themes and a bit of cursing. It has Arthur and Lovino.)
1. Chapter 1

British insults used by a Mr. Arthur Kirkland:

Chav- white trash, low class

Slag- whore, the worst kind

Arsehole- meaner version of asshole

Twatwaffle- homosexual (ironic, huh?)

Branleur- French for wanker

Extra notes at the end.

* * *

The three of them were inseparable. Gossipy. Obnoxious. Playboys. Who knew what kind of mischief they could come up with? The only reason why they never got put in jail was that of their little brothers.

Francis was the gossip. He knew everything about everyone. His usual smile was laced with a small smirk when he got some juicy news about someone. He knew what everyone's deepest, darkest secrets were, and would use them against anyone he felt like at the drop of a hat.

Gilbert was obnoxious. He was constantly laughing, constantly calling everyone 'plebeians' and saying they were 'below him.' He had no clue what 'empathy' was. Why would he need to? He's better than everyone.

Antonio was just a playboy. He went through women like a person that's allergic to dogs who works at the pound goes through Epipens. Whoever he could get his hands on, he bedded. No one was safe unless they had enough willpower to be.

All three, seemingly loveless. They thought they could stay away from actually loving someone. They were wrong. Here are their stories.

* * *

 _Francis_

Spring-heeled and reinvigorated from the two months of summer break before senior year, Francis was glad to be back at school. His hair was full of secrets ready to be spilled and blackmail to be used. Boy, he loved being queen bee and the one and only drama queen extraordinaire.

He had heard about a new student coming all the way from England. He was excited to see what he could find out about him. He stood beside the rest of his posse and looked at the crowded halls.

"Ah, it is great to be back again, oui?"

"Wee, it is, Francy pants." Gilbert looked at his French friend and smirked. Francis rolled his eyes at his friends' butchering of the French language.

"Don't even act like that, Francis. Just because your great-grandfather was French doesn't mean you are." Antonio pointed out, rather observantly.

"I have the noble French blood flowing through my veins! I am just as French as Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette!"

"Do NOT compare yourself to him! He has done wonderful things, such as... writing back to France to get guns and sh-"

" **NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR HAMILTON OBSESSION, TONI."** Gilbert rudely stated. Gilbert was wrong. Author cares.

"Stop being so rude, asswipe." Alfred Jones, a friend of Antonio's, butted in.

"Shove off, four-eyes." Gilbert retorted. "Just because he's on the football team with you doesn't mean you have to follow him everywhere."

"I don't follow him everywhere. I just ran into him because our lockers are right next to each others' and we have first period together." Alfred flipped Gilbert off and went to class.

"Whatever. Prick."

"Gilbert, you're just angry because he wouldn't let you be around his brother," Antonio stated, again, very observantly.

"His brother is a real cutie. Shame that he had to move back to Canada last year." Gilbert shrugged.

"Oh, is that the new kid?" Francis pointed to a figure with a green sweater vest on. He wore brown slacks, white dress shoes, and a black tie as well. "He..." He snorted. "Wow. He needs to get a fashion sense."

"Holy shit! Do you SEE those eyebrows?!" Gilbert began to cackle.

"Mio dio... he's so pale... like a vampire!" Antonio shook his head. "Even I wouldn't screw that."

The kid turned towards them. "My god, couldn't you at least try to keep it down? I can hear everything you're saying."

"Oh, pardon me, Mr. Eyebrows. Where are my manners? My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Yours is..?"

"None of your business, now. No need for the formalities and manners, chav." Francis looked at him confusedly for a second before shrugging it off. "Who are these two idiots beside you?"

"I'm Antonio Carriedo."

"People know him as a playboy." Francis threw in.

"Slag." Arthur dubbed him. He would never call Antonio by his first name ever again.

"And I am the AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!"

"Gormless arsehole, more like." Arthur scoffed. "Don't talk about me like that when I'm around, alright?"

"Alright, Mr. No-Name-Kid. We'll see you around." Arthur walked away.

"He's insufferable, isn't he?" Francis asked his friends. Gilbert and Antonio nodded. "And those eyebrows... As you said Gilbert... awful."

As time went by... Francis found himself growing attached to the snarky, witty person Arthur was. He had three classes with him: French III, AP Comp, and Calculus. In all three classes, Arthur proved himself to be very intelligent. He just wasn't good with people, which got him into a lot of trouble, as guys and girls alike wanted to talk to him to hear his accent.

When it neared fall break, everyone began to talk about where they were going for their vacation.

"I'm going back to Spain to visit my siblings." Antonio put in. He looked at the other two people at his lunch table. "I won't be able to talk on the phone until around 8:00 at night there."

Francis just rolled his eyes. "That's about three in the afternoon here."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He smiled sheepishly. "Where are you going, Gilbert?"

"I'm staying here with my family. My brother and his wife are coming in from Austria, so... I'll probably be out of the house most of the time so I don't hear 'Oh, Gilbert, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?' and our dad doesn't yell at me for setting Roderich's underwear on fire again."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, either, so you can come over to my house," Francis said. "Hey, eyebrows! Are you going anywhere over fall break?"

"No, frog face. My family is coming here to see me." Arthur walked by and dumped his tray. He looked at the table of three. "And if I see any of you outside of school, I won't hesitate to hex you."

Francis snorted a little. "'Hex?' Like... some kind of wizard? You do know that magic doesn't exist, right?"

"That's what you think. It really does, though. My family has practiced it for years."

Arthur really hoped he wouldn't see those three. There was one person he hated more than he hated them, and that one person was long gone, away in Russia. He would never see him again.

He was glad to see his brothers again, though. He walked in that day after school to see his brothers wrecking havoc. All four of them. Peter, aged 12, saw him first.

"ARTIE!" He ran and jumped into Arthur's arms.

"Hey, Peter. How have you been?"

"It's been boring without you! You were my nerd buddy. All Alistair, Patrick, and Seamus do is make fun of me..."

"Only geeks like Harry Potter, dweeb." Seamus, aged 16, butted in. "I guess it's _fine_ to see you, Arthur."

"Seamus, will you stop being so pessimistic all the time? Good to see you," said Patrick, aged 20.

"Bunny, you've grown." Alistair ruffled Arthur's hair. Alistair was 23. "You're going to make this family proud."

Arthur chuckled softly. "I hope so. That's why I moved with dad."

"Mum does miss you. Say you'll come for Christmas?"

"Of course I will, Peter. I was planning on it. I did promise her I would." Arthur kissed Peter's forehead before setting him down. "And I always keep my promises."

"Yeah, we know you do." Alistair took a seat on the couch. Patrick and Seamus sat beside him. "So, have you found any partners?"

"No. Did you honestly think I would?"

"I didn't. Peter and Alistair seemed to think you would, and Patrick is not really sure."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence in me." Arthur rolled his eyes.

When fall break was over, the school year moved even more sluggishly than before. Arthur was harassed even more by the Twatwaffle Trio. Francis still hadn't managed to dig up any dirt on Arthur yet, but he was working on it. He had hoped Arthur's brothers would talk, but they didn't, no matter how much candy he offered the little one.

He cornered Arthur after school one day to try to drill him for information and dirty secrets.

"What is your deal?" Francis nearly shouted at him. "Why do you not have any dirty secrets or- or- any family members willing to rat you out?!"

Arthur nearly laughed. "Because I warned them about you, Bonnefoy. Even _my_ family knows when to trust each others' judgment. Now, I have somewhere to be."

"Where, huh? A secret brothel that you're a part of?"

"No. Drama club."

"Of course you're a member of drama club! You're a total nerd."

"Better than being a _branleur._ Now, please move." Arthur pushed past him to get to the auditorium. Francis followed him and sat in the back of the darkened auditorium.

Arthur was a very good actor, and one of the supporting characters that had a large part. Francis watched, looking for any faltering or any cues that were missed by Arthur. There were none. The whole dress rehearsal went smoothly, especially for a high school production. As the lights came back up, Francis stood and left the auditorium. He waited for Arthur.

Arthur left the auditorium feeling better than he had in a few weeks. A good dress rehearsal can do that to you. "What do you need, Bonnefoy?"

"That was... surprisingly good."

Arthur was shocked to hear a compliment coming from him. "...thanks." They were awkwardly quiet for a few moments. "...listen. I know that we need someone to do our makeup because our old person just quit tonight. Would you mind..?"

"I wouldn't mind." Francis looked at the floor beneath him. "Where are you going for Christmas?"

"I'm going back to England to see my mother and siblings."

"Are you excited?"

"Of course. I don't see them as often as I'd like." Arthur looked at Francis. "Why are you still walking with me? I thought you hated me."

"Well, I don't hate you... you just... you're just a mystery, you know? And people usually either don't like or are scared of things they don't know. I chose to not like you."

"Hmm. Nice to know."

"We got off on the wrong foot. Can we try this again?"

"Sure. I've got nothing else to lose." Arthur decided. "But let's try after Christmas break is over. It would feel odd to try it now."

"I agree."

"So, until then, shove off." Arthur hip checked him before walking home.

"Ah, what an ass." Francis's eyes traveled up and down Arthur's retreating form. "What an ass."

Nothing really interesting happened over the course of the show, nor Christmas break. When school was back in session, though, things got odd.

"Hey, there's Eyebrows." Gilbert pointed to Arthur, who had turned the corner down the hall.

"Let him be, you two." Francis looked at his friends. "He's actually not that bad." His friends looked at him like he grew two heads and turned in to a dragon.

"...who are you and what have you done with Francis?" Antonio jabbed. "But seriously, why do you not hate him now?"

"We talked before Christmas break. He's not a bad guy. Just antisocial."

"Or you just have a thing for him," Gilbert smirked.

"I do not!"

"You do! You can't fool us. We've been your friends for years."

Francis sighed and looked away. "Just shut up."

"Oh, this is gold! I'm going to go tell him now!" Antonio sprinted off.

"The fuck you will!" Francis sprinted after him. He had to stop after a few seconds to take a breather. He was extremely out of shape. Antonio was all the way down the hall when Francis began to run again.

Arthur turned the corner and slammed right into Antonio. "Eyebrows! Francis wants to ask you out on a date!"

"What what?"

"He does! He likes you! He doesn't like _anyone!_ " Arthur began to smile a little.

Francis caught up to him and hit Antonio. "He's lying! Whatever he's telling you, he lied!"

The smile faded. "...so... you don't like me. I thought so."

"Uh- uh-"

"I have to go to class. See you later." Arthur hurried off.

"Oh my god Francis. You fucked yourself over." Antonio gave him a pointed look.

"I know..." he groaned. "What can I do?"

"You asked the right person, Franny. Gil and I will talk and we'll give you our ideas." Francis got a little scared. He remained scared for the rest of the week until Gilbert and Antonio arrived at his door. Antonio had his guitar.

"Okay. You have three options. Number one: you can break into his house and confess your undying love to him!" Antonio said.

"No." Francis shot the idea down quickly.

"Told you he'd say no, Toni. Two: you can go to his family in England and confess to them the day before his birthday. When he goes back, be hidden in a huge present box and be his birthday present!"

"Again, no," Francis said.

"Okay. Option three, then. Buy a dozen roses. All white. Hand them to him saying 'listen, I've made many mistakes in my life, but this is the one that has hurt me the most. I know you like white roses a lot, so I got you some. Please give me another chance.' Watch as his eyes light up and he takes you back in a jiffy."

"I can do that," Francis said.

* * *

Arthur sat in the living room, watching Chopped. He couldn't cook at all, but he did like watching other people cook. He could relate a little to Gordon Ramsay. He jumped when the doorbell went off. He got up and answered the door. "What do you want?"

"I-I wanted to apologize? I... I do like you. I just wanted to be the one to tell you and not Antonio. He just went off after I told him not to and... I'm sorry. Can I have another chance?" Francis offered up the roses.

Arthur thought it over. He held out his hand. "...fine. Just... don't screw up."

Francis beamed and handed him the flowers. "We can go on a date this Sunday if you want to. I'll pick you up."

"That sounds fine to me. Should I dress nice?"

"Yes. I'll be here at noon to pick you up."

"Okay. See you then." Arthur shut the door, then sniffed the roses and smiled.

Francis ran down the block to where Antonio and Gilbert were. "He said yes!"

"We told you he would." Antonio grinned cheekily.

"Whatever. I can't wait until you two get crushes. I'm going to laugh." Francis flicked Antonio's nose.

* * *

 **Okay, so... this was just going to be a one-shot and I was going to put all three stories in one chapter but that would be too long for me to write in one sitting.**

 **Comment and tell me who I should write for next!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lovino- South Italy_

 _Ludwig- Germany_

 _Ivan- Russia_

 _Matthew/Mathieu- Canada_

 _Elizaveta- Hungary_

 _Roderich- Austria_

I don't doubt that you all could probably figure this out, but when I read a story that has names different from the ones I use, I like to know. AN at the bottom.

* * *

 _Gilbert_

* * *

Gilbert was obnoxious. That was something no one would disagree with. But he was so hot (that didn't really make anything better). If Antonio hadn't already been labeled the school's playboy, it would have been Gilbert.

Gilbert began to wonder how things would work out for him if he tried to get a boyfriend or girlfriend. He had a long talk with Francis after he and Arthur had formally gotten together about how different it really was not being single. Francis was adamant that it was much better being in a relationship than being single.

"In a relationship, in a _good_ relationship, you have someone you can confide anything in. Yes, you can do the same things with a best friend, but I've found it much easier to entrust secrets to, secrets that I know you and Antonio won't keep. You can vent to them, and they'll lend an ear. They honestly won't try to ruin you, and they won't let you feel down for long. They'll tell you honestly how it is- or, Arthur will, anyway."

Gilbert and Antonio still didn't see why being in a relationship was such a great thing, especially with someone as prickly (and odd) as Arthur Kirkland.

"Anyway, you two, I have some exciting news! My little brother is moving here from Canada! He'll be here in a few weeks. I haven't seen him in a few years. The last time I saw him, we were at a family reunion and we found out that I could out drink most of my family." Francis smiled a little.

Arthur came up to Francis, his arms full of books. He looked like he was straining to carry everything. "I have to go to class. I can't wait up for you like this. I have too much to do. And carry. And my class is halfway across the school."

"Don't you have a locker?" Antonio snidely commented.

"I do, yes, but I can't visit it at any point during the day without being late to my classes. Now, I'll see you at lunch." He looked at Francis, then went to class.

"Jeez. Who pissed in his Cheerios this morning?" Gilbert stated.

"Just leave him alone, you two. He has it hard enough right now."

* * *

Francis had been hyping everyone up for his little brother for a few weeks, without end. His name was Matthew Williams, he was sixteen, he was a junior in high school, he loved Drama Club, he could play the violin, he was a beast on the ice, he could beat up people twice his size because he took karate as a child, ect.

"Why is his last name Williams again?" Antonio had asked the day of Matthew's arrival.

"Because our mother got custody of him and he took her last name and not our fathers'. Their divorce was messy. Now she's giving up his rights to our father so she can go off to Europe and whore herself out."

"Oh yeah."

Chatter filled the hall. Everyone except for Arthur, a grumpy Italian named Lovino, a burly German named Ludwig and a terrifying Russian named Ivan were excited to meet the new student.

Francis waited outside the school for said student. Gilbert and Antonio waited inside.

Francis came in with his arm around a delicate-looking blond boy. The boy was blushing- he obviously wasn't used to getting that much attention. He wore a red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf on the front and a tattered pair of jeans. He wore a pair of worn black tennis shoes as well.

"Matthew, meet my two best friends. That one there is Antonio and the albino is Gilbert."

Matthew waved a little and looked down.

"He's a little shy. You two will help him get comfortable here, right?"

"Of course we will!" Antonio threw an arm over Matthew's shoulders too.

"Sure. Why not." Gilbert kept looking Matthew up and down. He didn't know why- Matthew wasn't anything special... he was just cute. There were plenty of cute people in that school. The only thing really special about him were his eyes. They were more of a lilac than a blue in that light. Of course, he didn't have room to talk. His eyes were red.

Matthew wasn't anything like his brother. Matthew was sweet. He actually cared about his grades. He tried to stay out of drama. He didn't talk much, and he didn't care about rushing into a relationship.

Gilbert couldn't help but spend more time around Matthew. He kept him grounded. He had a calming effect on Gilbert- even his little brother Ludwig said so. He also tutored him a little, in English, Pre-Calc and Chemistry, and Gilbert's father absolutely adored Matthew. Matthew had been going to Gilbert's on the weekend for the past 3 months.

Francis began to get curious as to why Gilbert spent so much time with his precious, _innocent_ little brother. "Gilbert, mon ami? Can we talk in private?"

"Of course, Francis."

Francis lead them away from the crowd. "...don't look at my precious Mathieu like a piece of meat. He's too good for you."

"Franny, I'm not looking at your brother like a piece of meat. He's too cute for that."

"I don't want him to be another one of you conquests, Gilbert. That would kill him."

"He wouldn't be." Gilbert wasn't lying. He had spent enough time with the cute blond to know that if he even tried to get in his pants, he'd either get beaten up by Alfred (who knew that the football player would get so attached to Matthew?) or risk getting beaten up by Matthew himself. That boy knew how to use a hockey stick.

"For some reason, I don't believe that. You said the same thing about Elizaveta, and... look how that turned out. You turned her lesbian."

"Don't even joke like that. Roderich isn't a girl."

"He might as well be in that relationship."

"...you're not wrong. But still. I won't hurt him. He wouldn't be a conquest."

"Who wouldn't be another conquest?" Matthew had been looking for Gilbert so he could get a ride home.

"No one, Mattie. Let's go. Your brother is freaking me out."

"He does that to a lot of people."

Gilbert slung his arm over Matthew's shoulders and looked at Francis. "See you when I see you, Franny."

"Mmhmm. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Gilbert and Matthew walked away. "You're right. He is being weird..." Matthew looked up at Gilbert. "Will you please tell me the truth now? Who were you guys talking about?"

"...I suppose I should tell the truth. We were talking about you. Your brother thinks that I don't really like you and that I just want to fuck you. That isn't true. Well, I do want to fuck you, but... I want it to mean something."

Matthew was silent for a moment.

"Fuck, I said the wrong thing. I just screwed this whole thing up. I'm sorry. Ignore me-" Gilbert was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting his. Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist.

Matthew pulled away after a few seconds. "Tell Francis that I love him, but I can handle myself and make my own ideas. I trust you."

"That's good... say, would you like to go out this Friday? Go see a movie?"

"I would love to, Gil." He smiled a little and kissed his nose.

Gilbert wiggled his nose a little. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it."

Gilbert and Matthew's date went very well. Francis was not pleased, but Arthur calmed him down and got him to deal with it. Antonio was still lonely. He was kind of sad, really.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long. Yell at me, tell me it's shit. Just give me some more reviews, please.


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to die, you guys. Trig is bullshit when you have a teacher that doesn't freaking teach and then you don't get on your laptop for MONTHS and you're getting ready to apply for a shitload of scholarships. Anyway, enjoy? Oh, and shout out to **Tytydown**_ _and **RainDropsOnMyTeacup**_ _for reviewing! I really do appreciate you. :) You make these stories worth writing._

Antonio really was kind of sad with this recent turn of events. He was probably the sweetest of the three in his friend group. Yes, Francis was the romantic one and Gilbert more of the bad boy, but... Antonio wasn't that bad. But there was one label that people pinned on him that made him not as desirable...

Playboy. No one wanted to try to be with him because they were afraid that he'd drop them if he got bored with them. There were few people willing to try, and there were few new students that didn't know about his reputation.

Until a pair of Italian twins moved to the school.

There was really only one word that could describe both of them: adorable. They were positively precious. Antonio made his thoughts about them known to really anyone that would listen.

The nicer one got taken first. He was taken by Gilbert's little brother, of all people. Antonio didn't mind, though. He didn't really have his eye on him at all. It was the grumpy twin that he had his eye on. The one named Lovino.

Lovino hadn't really made any friends yet. He was getting ready to try out for the soccer team with his twin. They were pretty confident in what they could do- they played in Italy for years. What Lovino didn't prepare for was the super attractive team captain.

"Okay, everybody! First off, we'll be welcoming two new players to our team! They come all the way from Italy. Everyone welcome Feli-Felici-Feliciano and Lovino."

Lovi felt his face heat up. Feli could revel in the attention- Lovi hated it so much. He locked his jaw and refused to look at Antonio. Feli was practically vibrating right next to him."Ciao! I'm Feliciano- pronounced like Feli-CHano. This is grumpy Lovi. We're super excited to be here in America, aren't we, Lovi?"

Lovi nodded a little.

"We're happy to have you two here on the team. Tell me, do you two do anything else with your free time?" Antonio wanted to learn more about the new players. Everyone did. No one new really came to the school, so new people were interesting.

"Well, I paint and sculpt and sketch a lot. I like to think I'm pretty good at it. Lovi dances. He's really good." Feli shook out his hands a little. "Sorry, I'm a little anxious. New people make me nervous. When I'm nervous, I babble, and-"

"I do too. It's okay." Antonio figured it would probably be best if he stopped Feli right there. "Anyway, let's get warmed up."

Within the week, Lovi knew he'd have a hard time avoiding Antonio. It seemed like Antonio sought him out sometimes.

"Why do you keep trying to talk to me all the time?" It was lunch, a General Tso day.

"Because we never get new students, and I think you're interesting." Antonio flashed him a toothy grin.

He rolled his eyes and pushed the rice around on his plate a little. "...they never give us enough soy sauce." He pushed his tray away and rested his elbows on the table. "Feli can't be at practice tonight. He has a doctor's appointment. He was supposed to have told you last week, but... he's scatterbrained."

"Yeah... I can kind of tell. But I'm a scatterbrained person myself." Antonio shrugged a little. "Speaking of which, I meant to ask you yesterday... there's a little get-together we have after sectionals. It's at my house. Would you and Feli like to come?"

"...yeah, that sounds good. Is it just going to be the team?"

"It'll be the team and the coaches, along with some of the team members' significant others and siblings. All in all, it's around twenty-five people."

"Okay. Are we allowed to bring our younger brother?"

"Of course! How old is he?"

"He's twelve, and a pain in the ass. His name's Angelo. It won't be hard to see that he's our brother..."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"He has this same stupid little hair curl. It's genetics or something." Lovino shrugged a little.

"The get-together is a potluck, would you guys mind bringing a dessert? It would be cool to have an Italian dish. We have one Spanish-style dish, a French, a German and a... British. It's gross."

Lovi smiled a little. "I'll bring a dessert and Feli will bring a dinner dish. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!"

The whole month leading up to the potluck, Feli was stressing over what to make. The night before, he was nearly crying. "Lovi, Lovi. What should I make?"

"Just make your lasagna. It's really good. I'll make lemon tiramisu."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. That sounds good!"

Of course, the next day, they won sectionals.

Antonio stood up after eveyone had gotten settled in and had started eating. He had a champagne glass filled with sparkling water. "I would like to thank everybody for coming today. This means a lot to me. We won sectionals, you guys. This is a good thing. I'm proud of our team, and I'm glad we got this far. We really need to take a step back and see what we can do to help prepare for regionals. It's amazing we get this chance, because last year, we couldn't have dreamed of getting this far. Thank you all for your hard work and dedication."

Everyone clapped and returned to their meals. The lasagna was a big hit, especially because Feli had hand-made the noodles.

"Lovi, could you stay after? I need to talk to you." Antonio said as he was walking by to put his plate away.

"...of course." He began to get nervous. He didn't know what this could be about.

As everyone began to pack up, Antonio pulled Lovino to the side. "How would you feel about being my co-captain? We can have a good cop, bad cop sot of deal. I just... I know I don't get through to everyone like you do. They listen to you, they don't listen to me."

"...oh, oh. Of course. I would love to." He began to smile a little. "Co-captain, huh?"

"We'd have the same amount of say-so. You would have to be there early for meets, though."

"That's fine. Thank you for this opportunity."

"It's really no problem. You've earned it." Antonio smiled at Lovino. "Also... would you mind going out sometime?"

"Going out... like, on a date?"

Antonio nodded. "Don't feel obligated to say yes. Actually, we can forget this ever happened if-"

"No, no. I do. It's just... surprising. I didn't think you wee gay."

"I'm bi, actually. But yeah. I think you're pretty cute."

"Thank you... if you want, I'm not busy Thursday."

"That sounds great! I'll see you then, Lovi!"

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
